The Truth Behind The Polyjuice
by cassie123
Summary: Hermione Granger develops strange fetish for Polyjuice potion. This story is not suitable for younger readers and anyone who wishes their Harry Potter experience to remain innocent. The story starts off parallel to DH but then will become AU.
1. Chapter 1

thanks to my friend amalia for helping me develop the idea for this weird story. it was pretty late when the idea came to us so it probably seemed funnier at the time than it really is. anyway, enjoy.

**The Truth ****B****ehind**** the ****Polyjuice**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stood, waiting anxiously in the extremely clean kitchen of the Dursley's at number 4 Privet Drive. She was surrounded by people. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were present, as well as many of her close friends, including Ronald Weasley, who she was so much in love with. And Harry Potter, someone she would soon look exactly alike.

Mad-Eye moody was preparing the Polyjuice potion, Hermione became nervous. She would soon have the appearance of the most wanted boy on earth, would she be the one the Death eaters took to Voldemort? But that didn't matter, she was here to protect Harry.

When Mad-Eye handed everyone their potion, they all drank in unison.  
Hermione felt her skin stretching and shrinking, her hair was shooting backwards into her skull. Her fingernails were shrinking and she was losing height. Her breasts were also shrinking; it felt strange to be flat-chested again.  
But then something strange happened, something she certainly hadn't prepared for.  
She felt a strange sensation between her legs, something was growing there. She gasped in shock, but quickly covered the sound by saying "Harry, your eyesight really is awful."  
Ron glanced at her sheepishly; perhaps he had noticed the change as well. _Did his shrink or grow?_ Hermione wondered guiltily.

She glanced over at the Fleur-Harry, who appeared to have not thought this through properly either and seemed to be uncomfortable with her change in gender.  
Hermione however didn't really mind. She found herself actually enjoying the new part of her body.  
She held up the flask that she drank the Polyjuice potion from, it was still half full. A sudden idea occurred to her and she carefully hid the flask inside her bag.

When Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt reached the Burrow after the long and dangerous flight Hermione felt the Polyjuice potion begin to wear off. She also began to feel slightly disappointed as her hair and breasts began to re-grow and Harry's penis shrank and disappeared.  
She spotted Harry and hugged him tightly, missing how it felt to have his body.

Later that night, Hermione slipped away from the mourners of Mad-Eye Moody as she had more important and exciting things on her mind.  
She rummaged through her bag to make sure the flask containing Harry's Polyjuice potion was still tucked away safely.  
She smiled to herself at the sight of the bright gold liquid, perhaps she would treat herself to a little Harry before they left to find the Horcruxes.

She was simply interested in the male body, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**It was around midnight on the eve of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ron Weasley was sitting in the kitchen. He was just enjoying a secret midnight snack when he heard someone approaching him from behind.  
He whirled around to find Harry Potter standing behind him, looking nervous. Ron noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Oh, it's only you, Harry," said Ron.

"No, it's Hermione. I'm just in the form of Harry right now," Harry said.

"Ha ha, right," Ron said and then thought: _he makes some really lame jokes sometimes_.

"Seriously Ron, its Hermione. I took some of the left over Polyjuice potion because I wanted to ask you something, to see if you were interested in... In what I have to offer"  
And now Harry was edging towards Ron and was reaching out a hand to stroke his arm. Ron jerked away quickly.

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" said Ron, he felt his voice shaking as he eyed his best friends suspiciously.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron? I'm not Harry, I'm _Hermione_," Harry said, looking frustrated.

But as Ron looked at his friend more closely, he noticed a definite change in his mannerisms. For one, he was standing with his arms crossed, and leaning into his right hip, something Ron had never noticed Harry do before.  
He was definitely looking more feminine. And then Ron noticed the pursed lips and irritated look in Harry's green eyes that he knew so well. But that looked usually belonged to large brown eyes, the eyes that he fell in love with.

"Her-Hermione?" he whispered.  
She nodded.

"What the hell are you doing, turning into Harry? This is really weird. Seriously, what are you doing?" he said.

"As I said before, I have something I want to ask you," she said cautiously.

"And you had to ask it in the body of Harry Potter?"

"Well, no. But I was just in my room and I heard you going downstairs-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You were alone in your room, formed as Harry?!" Now Ron was get really suspicious.

"Yes! Because I discovered I really like being a boy!" she said, smiling.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" he said, shocked.

"You don't think that's weird do you, Ron? Because I was wondering if you would like to take some Polyjuice potion too. Only you could turn into me and I could turn into Harry, or I could turn into you if you felt more comfortable with that. I wasn't sure if you wanted to do it with Harry, well not _Harry_ exactly; it would be me of course-"

"What the _hell _are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron cut in, looking terrified.

"Oh, I think you know Ronald," she said, smiling and stroking his arm again.

Ron appeared to be petrified, although nobody had sent a jinx at him. It was probably the realization of what Hermione was saying that made him go still.

_Did Hermione really think that I would..._the thought of it was enough to force Ron out of his frozen state and out of Hermione's grip.  
He pushed passed her and ran out of the room without looking back. He jumped the flight of stairs and locked his bedroom door, shaking his head in disbelief.  
He glanced over at the real Harry, he was fast asleep and completely unaware of the horrible moment that Ron had just experienced.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still standing in the kitchen, smiling peacefully.  
_He really loves me,_ she thought. _Any second now he will be down here again, willing to do this. I mean, if this isn't what the Polyjuice potion was designed for, what is? _


End file.
